Hasta la Actualidad
by Karla YtF
Summary: No fue violencia lo que hizo a Ariana dejar la magia, dejar todo, fue su propia decisión.


**Hasta la Actualidad**

Karla

_No partimos de lo que los hombres dicen, piensan, o imaginan, _

_para llegar a los hombres de carne y hueso,_

_Partimos de los hombres realmente activos_

_y estudiamos el desarrollo de los reflejos y ecos ideológicos_

_de sus verdaderos procesos vitales como nacidos de estos procesos vitales._

_No es la conciencia la que determina la vida, sino la vida la que determina la conciencia_

_

* * *

Dentro de los sueños  
_

Es una línea tan delgada, aquella que divide a la realidad del potencial ingenio humano, aquel que ella tanto admiraba. Es difícil es casi de tontos, poder admirar la brisa matutina, provocada con el agitar de la varita, el sonido del mar que llega desde millas a lo lejos, tan solo con un simple hechizo, el olor del pan caliente que su madre suele cocinar todos los días, con la ayuda de sus encantamientos; es tan difícil poder definir aquella arte cuando se tiene ante los ojos el ingenio, la base de cualquier clase de evolución, al menos la que conocemos.

¿Cómo, en qué mundo un ser podría admirar los platos voladores, las sillas que se acomodan solas, la magia, cuando justo a un lado se tiene máquinas que sin necesidad de ninguna varita, emiten imágenes de cualquier parte del mundo, se tiene máquinas que sin escobas, transportan a los individuos que las montan? ¿Cómo admirar a los magos, cuándo se tiene a los muggles, capaces de cualquier cosa a cualquier costo, capaces de destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo otra vez? ¿Cómo no desear ser muggle o squib si con eso se tiene las puertas abiertas al ingenio, a la creatividad, a la verdadera grandeza?

Tal vez por eso decidió nunca agitar varita, nunca caer ante la banalidad, ante la estúpida realidad de su gente; por el simple deseo de tener contacto con aquel mundo, lleno de poesía, de la verdadera arte apreciable en todo sentido; con la suave pero firme esperanza de algún día pertenecer a ese mundo, no al de la magia que no tiene explicación ni rumbo, si no al de la creación verdadera, la obra de los dioses, la ciencia.

- ¿Qué haces Ariana?. - Bellas voces llenas de todo, odio y pasión, mezclados en la más fina tela. Toda la sabiduría que profesaba su joven hermano mayor no podría nunca compararse con aquella que rebozaba en las voces de aquellos niños.

- Mira. - Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, la magia sirva para algo, si puede ser admirada por los muggles, los más admirables, entonces tal vez no sea tan mala.

Y sin varita, tan solo con toda la fuerza que cualquier niño mago podía emplear, pronto la flor que yacía en sus manos abrió sus pétalos, floreció.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?. - Susurró otra de las voces sin poder ocultar cualquier signo de sorpresa.

- Son tonterías. - Son verdaderas tonterías, la magia es absolutamente nada.

- ¡¿Qué eres?!. - Y es la exacta frase que ha hecho que la niña levante la mirada para enfrentar a aquellos tres con los que siempre ha deseado encajar, ser parte de su grupo, tan solo tener algo de su mundo.

- Soy, Ariana, su ami... - Ahí está la increíble división de todo ser humano, el fascinante cambio entre emociones, ver como en el rostro del primero se refleja cierta repulsión combinada con tanto miedo.

- ¡No, eso no es normal! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!. - ¿Cómo pertenecer a algo tan diferente a ella? Es verdad, ¿Cómo trató de encajar sin eliminar de su ser aquella maldición, aquella carga, la magia?

- Soy como ustedes... - Y ni siquiera ella cree sus propias palabras.

- ¡Claro que no, eres un fenómeno!. - Grita el otro dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Y Ariana sabe que lo es, ella y todos los de su clase, o si no fenómenos simples parásitos en un mundo que clama por evolución.

- ¡Deja eso, no hagas eso nunca más!. - El humano y especialmente el muggle le teme a lo desconocido, por supuesto, los magos entrenados, criados en lo desconocido nunca podrían temerle. Pero el miedo lo hace más interesante todo.

- Ya no lo haré. - Se puede escuchar a sí misma, no vacía, no desdichada, por fin feliz. - Nunca lo haré.

- ¡Y no nos hables nunca más, no te nos acerques!. - Habla el primero.

- Nunca, a nadie. - Sigue feliz, verdaderamente feliz, si no puede hablar con ellos, con los muggles con los que tanto desea estar, entonces con nadie. Y así en su resolución no escuchó los pasos de su padre acercarse.

- Ariana. - Le llamó con voz suave, como siempre lo hacía su padre a su hermosa hija.

- ¡Su hija es un fenómeno!. - Gritó de nuevo el niño, llamando la atención del hombre. - ¡Hizo que la flor se abriera y ya estaba arrancada del suelo!. - Señaló la rosa entre las manos de la niña. Percival era un mago pacífico, nunca se enfadaba, pues nunca la agresión había sido en contra de su querida familia, de su hija.

- Con permiso. - Tomando la mano de Ariana se alejó lo más rápido posible, la rosa había caído de entre los dedos de su hija. - No debiste hacer eso. - Su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció de su rostro mientras le hablaba. - No mostramos magia a los muggles, no la entienden. - Por que no es digna de entenderse, piensa Ariana, es tan sencilla, carece de tanto sentido, que simplemente no es digna de entenderse.

Así que Ariana no habla, así lo ha votado, no dice palabra durante todo el día y su padre y madre piensan que es simplemente la impresión que aquellos perversos han dejado en ella. Sus hermanos, sumidos en sus cosas de adolescentes, ni siquiera han notado el cambio. Llega la noche y todo en lo que puede pensar Percival es en escuchar la voz de su pequeña, ya la extraña y solo han pasado unas horas, así que llega a su habitación y ella está ahí, sentada frente a la ventana, mirando a través de ella, al parecer, pero cómo lograr eso ante tanta oscuridad que consigo ha traído la noche.

- Ari. - Le llama Kendra, quien ha seguido a su esposo. - ¿Quieres un postre, Ari?. - Pero la resolución está hecha, Ariana no hablará con aquellos que la privaron de su destino.

- Háblanos hija. - Ella ni siquiera los ve, se queda sentada y sus padres tras ya una hora de rogarle se marchan resignados a su habitación, su padre con el puño cerrado, intentando liberar su ira, tal vez Ariana este mejor por la mañana.

Y la mañana llega pero la pequeña sigue sin hablar, incluso su hermano mayor, lo nota. "_Vamos Ariana_" pero la niña ni siquiera come por si sola, su madre le tiene que dar en la boca, no mueve ni un músculo, no vale la pena.

Cuando el atardecer llega y Ariana apenas si se ha movido a su cuarto para seguir contemplando el mismo punto en la ventana, Percival no puede soportarlo más, no es la misma ira que sentía la noche anterior, no la furia al escuchar el veneno en las palabras de aquel niño, no, es el deseo de escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hija.

Increíblemente los mismos niños jugando en el mismo lugar, apenas mayores que Arianna.

- Devuélvanmela. - Sale como un susurro. - Su voz. - Los niños tiemblan al ver el rostro, casi demoniaco, del hombre.

Intentan correr, es inútil cuando un mago ha sacado su varita, tal vez si Ariana viera esto tendría algo que decir, sobre la inferioridad en una situación tal del muggle; pero estos son tan solo niños, solo niños.

- ¡Devuélvanme su voz!. - Y casi sin darse cuenta ya los tres habían sido derrumbados por el dolor absoluto que _Crucio _suele causar. - ¡Quiero su voz, quiero su voz, la voz de mi pequeña!. - Los torturó durante horas, seguramente hasta la locura, más cuando se trataba de solo niños.

Percival no logró volver a escuchar la voz de su querida hija nunca más, ni la de su amada esposa, la de su hijo Aberforth, quien era su propio reflejo o la de su hijo mayor, de quien tan orgulloso; pocas voces volvió a escuchar en Azkaban. Murió sólo repitiendo día tras día en su agonía "_Devuélvanme su voz". _Y la voz que tanto añoraba iba haciéndose cada vez más lejana, en la oscuridad de aquella miseria todo iba desapareciendo. A Percival no le tocó la agonía que los Dementores causaban en aquella celdas, no la necesitó para morir en la más sucia e inmunda desgracia.

* * *

_Y hasta la realidad  
_

A través del tiempo le produjo sin duda dolor a su familia, vergüenza a su hermano, Albus, pero su resolución seguía en pie. Aquellos seres no merecían ser hablados, como ella no merecía ser hablada por los muggles.

Lloro en silencio y en soledad el día que su madre murió, aún era humana, por supuesto, aún la amaba. Pero sus hermanos solo pudieron ver a la misma Ariana, mirando a través de la ventana como lo había hecho durante veinte años.

Entre sus entrañas reía cuando su hermano Albus intentaba disimular su decepción de tener que hacerse cargo de ella, Ariana era obstinada, pero no idiota, bien podía hacerse cargo de ella misma, pero no valía la pena, no viviendo una existencia tan vacía.

Había pasado años en silencio, conversando con su mente, devorando los libros de sus hermanos y poniéndolos en su lugar como si nunca hubieran sido tocados. Durante años había analizado si sus resoluciones de niña habían sido las indicadas. Siempre las encontró como sus mejores decisiones, siempre su amargura la mantuvo atada a aquella silla, a aquella ventana.

Hasta que un día, durante el verano, mientras su hermano Aberforth cocinaba algo que no podía apreciar, que nunca había podido apreciar. Albus, seguramente, en el estudio con su amigo de cabellos dorados, planeando como dominar al mundo. ¡Pobre de su hermano! ¡Dominar al mundo con magia!, que tonterías más grande.

Pronto escuchó un estruendo y varios gritos, su hermano, como ya antes lo había hecho, seguramente había dejado el desayuno para discutir con Albus y su amigo.

Gritando de nuevo sobre quien debía hacerse cargo de ella, sobre si Albus no era lo suficientemente responsable, sobre si Ariana era una carga o su hermana. _Pobres criaturas_, y después de tantos años, una sonrisa se enarcó en el rostro de ella. Y bajó las escaleras.

- Papá murió. - Susurró lo suficientemente cerca para que solo Albus la escuchara, sin que antes la notaran entrar. - Ayer.

* * *

**N/A:**

Un fic que quería escribir desde hace tiempo =)

Si, amo las reviews. Si, soy un político empedernida.

Texto del inicio, Karl Marx.

**28 de Diciembre 2008**


End file.
